Itachi's Little Brother
by Daughter of Hatake
Summary: Giving Sasuke the chance to train and hang out with his Aniki, and making a few friends along the way. ONESHOT! Sequel if requested. Rated T because the f word is used.


**Itachi: Well, heres Sonna-chan, with another oneshot! IM IN THIS ONE! WHAT NOW DEIDRA!**

**Sonna: Itachi! Don't Start! You know How Deidra is!**

**Deidra: AT LEAST I GET TO DO THE DISCLAIMER, YA! -BOOM-**

**Itachi: . . . you missed, dumbfuck. **

**Sonna: *Twitch* Shut. UP. That's my word, 'Tachi-Kun. **

**Itachi: Sorry love, I will get rid of this. . . girl, as soon as he does the disclaimer.**

**Sonna: Your good Cutie! Ahww, don't be mean, Deidra's pretty cool. **

**Deidra: YA In your face Itachi! Sonna-CHAN doesn't own Naruto! YA! **

**Itachi: MINE! BACK OFF BITCH! -Glomps Sonna-Chan & lights Deidra on fire-**

**Sonna: Next time I'm bringing Sasori. . . or Sharky-Chan! ya. . . Sharky-Chan it is. **

As Itachi was sitting in his and Sasuke's backyard, he heard small footsteps running behind him, he smirked and acted like he didn't notice, but as soon as the little boy supporting those feet jumped for him, Itachi jumped into the tree, causing the little boy to fall in a pile of leaves.

"Almost, Sasuke, try to be silent while running, and you may actually catch me by suprise one day." Itachi said while helping his little brother up.

"Aniki! When are you gonna train me like you promised! Your not doing anything now!" Sasuke said, while crossing his arms with a pout on his face. He ran up to Itachi and looked up to him.

"I suppose your right, Sasuke, come now, I will help you train." Itachi said while picking little 4 year old Sasuke up, and placing him on his shoulders. Walking to the private training area in the Uchiha Compound.

When they arrived, Itachi placed five targets in five different places (Obviously). Then he walked back and stood with five kunai in one hand, and one in the other. He bent down, then sprung back up, throwing the five Kunai towards the targets, one being off, He threw the sixth and knocked the fith kunai, back on target. Hitting all, with great accuracy. Sasuke stood, amazed, as always on how his brother always got his kunai in the center of the targets. He smiled excitedly! Maybe Itachi was gonna teach him how to!

"Alright, Sasuke, I'm going to teach you accuracy while throwing kunai, it may take a little while, but i'm sure you can master it. Okay?" Itachi said, while pulling the five kunai out of the targets, and grabbing the sixth off the ground and handing them to Sasuke.

"Aniki! Really? That's Awesome! . . . but, how do I hold them? How do I throw th-" Sasuke said, only to be interupted by Itachi.

-chuckles- "I'm going to show you, otou, have patience, now you hold the Kunai like this. . . Ah thats right." Itachi said, while showing Sasuke the proper way to hold the kunai in his hand.

After a while of showing Sasuke how to hold, and throw the kunai to where they will go in the direction you want, Itachi told Sasuke to go ahead and try to get as many targets as he can.

Sasuke focused on the targets bent down, then jumped as hard as he could, flining the kunai exactly like his older brother had shown him. When he landed, he threw the sixth at the one that was going to miss the target, and knocked the kunai back on track. When Itachi checked all the targets, he was impressed. Sasuke had managed to get all the kunai on the target boards, one even close to being on the center mark.

Sasuke sat on the ground and didn't look at his Aniki. He was afraid Itachi would be mad at him, for not making any go in the center. Itachi noticed this and smiled down at his little brother.

"Sasuke, you did well, on my first try, i only got three on the targets, you got all five. Don't get upset, alright?" Itachi said while crouching down in front of him. "Come now, Mother's probably waiting on us at home, ne?" Itachi stood and pulled a now smiling Sasuke onto his shoulders, walking home.

When Itachi and Sasuke arrived home, Sasuke ran to his fathers office, to tell him of his achievment with the kunai.

"Daddy! Guess what! Guess what!" Little Sasuke said, entering his father's office. Smiling and jumping into his fathers lap. His father smirked, already hearing from Itachi, from a messenger pigeon. Awaiting the news from Sasuke, he pulled him to face him in his lap.

"I got the kunai on all FIVE TARGETS! That's better than what Itachi did! It was so cool!" Little sasuke said, smiling even bigger than he was before. "I did exactly what Aniki told me! Just like you said, he's a good teacher." Sasuke said, jumping down and running to the kitchen to tell his mother the news.

Fugaku chuckled and looked up to see his oldest son smirking at him. He walked into the room and closed the door. Sitting down in front of his father.

"Sasuke has improved greatly, father, I think you should consider putting him in the academy early, you know how much he wants it." Itachi said, while looking at his father with a smirk on his face. "He's even doing better than I was, if we keep this up, he could become stronger than I am, with the right training."

"Hn. Itachi, having one son in the Ambu at 13 is enough, I wan't Sasuke to live a happy childhood. Let him make friends, let him meet that Hatake kid, with the pink hair? Sonna-Chan's little sister?" Fugaku said in a mocking voice towards the end.

"Tch, Sonna and I's relationship has nothing to do with you, leave your mockery at bay, She can kick your ass you know, she inherited Obito's sharingan from Kakashi. She has the mangekyo sharingan, and is working on creating her own. However, I'll introduce Sakura to Sasuke." Itachi said, walking out of his fathers office.

Before he stepped out of the office he heard his father laugh, "She can kick your ass to ya know! Don't piss her off, Itachi!"

Itachi walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke telling his mother all about today, while eating a tomato. He smiled at his mother, and sat down at the table, because it was time for dinner. Soon Fugaku arrived and they ate their meal in silence.

"Sasu-Cakes! Go get a bath and get to bed! Itachi's going to let you meet a new friend tommorow!" Mikoto said, pushing her youngest son to the bath house.

The next morning Itachi got sasuke up and headed to the park, where he was going to meet his teammate, and lover, Sonna Hatake. **(Tehe! I had too. Sorry.)** Sasuke and Sakura hit it off very well, along with Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage's son. When it started to get dark, the three children, and Itachi and Sonna, walked to a hill and Sonna and Sakura set up a picknik for them. After they ate, Sasuke asked sakura a interesting question.

"Ne, Sakura, why do you look so different from Sonna-chan?" Sasuke asked, curious mind of a four year old at work.

"Well, my mommy died when I was born, and my daddy wen't on a mission and never came back, So I was adopted by momma and daddy when i was a baby. I don't mind though, cause i never knew my real parents, and Sonna-ni-chan's a great older sister!" She said while smiling at the end.

"Oh, sorry" Sasuke mumbled. He, Sakura, and Naruto ran down to play some more, before Naruto's father came to get Naruto. Soon after, Sasuke and Sakura came back up the hill, and fell asleep against their older siblings.

"I think they hit it off well, don't you think, 'Tachi-Kun?" Sonna said, standing up and kissing Itachi on the forehead, before picking up Sakura and taking her home.

"Ah. Sonna, I love you." Itachi said, smiling at her before picking Itachi up and kissing Sonna's cheek. They both headed their seperate ways.

"I love you too, Itachi." Sonna said while smiling, and jumping from roof to roof, heading home.

Itachi smiled down at his little brother, thankfull his mother wanted another child, and thankfull that Sasuke loved him so much. Before tucking him in, and poking his forehead.

_THE END_

**Deidra: Itachi, your such a pansy. **

**Itachi: Only to the ones I love, watch it or i'll leave you tied upside down to that tree for the rest of your life. **

**Sonna: Definately bringing Kisame next time. Yall argue to much. **

**Deidra: SONNA-CHAN! I lo-BAM- Oww what the fuck was that for Itachi!**

**Itachi: MINE DAMNIT! MINE!**

**Sonna: -giggles- well itachi, if you will?**

**Itachi: Of course love, Sonna doesn't own Naruto.**

**Deidra" Ha-**

**Itachi: At least I have a woman and dont' look like one, dumbfuck.**

**Deidra: Jerk.**

**Sonna: BYE! REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU STRAWBERRIES! CHOCOLATE COVERED ONES!**


End file.
